falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
REChokepointCT02 Merchant.txt
REChokepointCT02 |scene= |srow=13 |topic=0018A6C3 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Flirting}'' You look like you could use a little pick-me-up. Am I right? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' So, what's it gonna be? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' You buyin' or what? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' I'm sure I got something you need. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you got. |abxy=A}} |topic=0018A6C2 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you got. |response=''{Confident}'' Exactly what you need. |after=Player Default: All right. Let's have a look. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0018E4B8 |before=Player Default: All right. Let's have a look. |response=''{Confident}'' Exactly what you need. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0018A6C1 |before=Player Default: Sorry, not interested. |response=''{Amused}'' Your loss. |after=Player Default: All right. Let's have a look. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0018E4B7 |before=Player Default: Sorry, not interested. |response=''{Amused}'' Your loss. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0018A6C0 |before=Player Default: Depends on what you're selling. |response=''{Confident}'' Whatever you need to put that extra oomph in your day. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you got. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0018E4B6 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Two people. That's a pretty small crew... |response=''{Confident}'' Yep. There's Simon, loyal employee and customer, and his sister, Lexa. She's more disgruntled. Wants her brother off the chems. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' But enough about them! Let's get down to some business, shall we? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you got. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=0018A6BF |before=Player Default: Who are you? |response=''{Amused}'' I'm Stash, your friendly, traveling chems dealer! Don't mind the crew. They're just overprotective. |after=Player Default: All right. Let's have a look. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0018E4B5 |before=Player Default: Stash? How'd you get that name? |response=''{Amused}'' Oh parents on chems, but hey, it suits me. So what'll it be? Take a look! |after=Player Default: Let's see what you got. |abxy=Y1a}} RETravelCT06 |scene= |srow=17 |topic=0018BAD7 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Amused}'' Well, look who it is. Glad to see the wasteland hasn't swallowed you up. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' Interest you in a little something to liven up your day? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' So, what's it gonna be? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you got. |abxy=A}} |topic=0018BACF |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Where are you heading? |response=''{Amused}'' Everywhere and nowhere. Staying in one place will get you killed these days. Especially if you're a chems dealer. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' Just a matter of time till someone tries to take what's yours. Lexa warns me that "someone" could be Simon one day. |after=Player Default: On second thought, let's see what you got. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0018BAD0 |before=Player Default: I bet they're just lining up to sample your goods. |response=''{Confident}'' What I wouldn't give for steady customers. Simon's about all I got, and he works for me. But now Lexa wants me to cut him off. |after=Player Default: On second thought, let's see what you got. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0018BAD1 |before=Player Default: Sorry, not interested. |response=''{Amused}'' Your loss. |after=Player Default: On second thought, let's see what you got. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0018BAD2 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you got. |response=''{Confident}'' Exactly what you need. |after=Player Default: On second thought, let's see what you got. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0018BB39 |before=Player Default: What's Lexa's deal with Simon? |response=''{Amused}'' She just wants her brother off drugs, but what can I say? Jet keeps him sharp. He does a good job, so I can't complain. |after=Player Default: On second thought, let's see what you got. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0018BB3A |before=Player Default: So customers are easy to come by... |response=''{Confident}'' Sure. Steady ones? That's the challenge. The Commonwealth has its dangers, and a typical lifespan ain't what it used to be. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you got. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0018BB3B |before=Player Default: I gotta go. |response=''{Amused}'' Until next time. |after=Player Default: On second thought, let's see what you got. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0018BB3C |before=Player Default: On second thought, let's see what you got. |response=''{Confident}'' Exactly what you need. |after=Player Default: On second thought, let's see what you got. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0018C1C6 |before=Player Default: Seems Simon is doing okay. Maybe you should just... leave him be? |response=''{Amused}'' My thoughts exactly. Just gotta keep Lexa off my back. She thinks he'll get us killed someday. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0018C1C7 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Lexa's right. You should get Simon to quit. |response=''{Confident}'' In the end, I know you're right. You know, that whole mixing business with pleasure thing. I just gotta figure out how to go about it. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Simon won't like it, but it'll get me back in Lexa's good graces at least. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |topic=0018C1C8 |before=Player Default: I gotta go. |response=''{Amused}'' See you around. Don't get yourself killed. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0018C1C9 |before=Player Default: On second thought, let's see what you got. |response=''{Confident}'' Exactly what you need. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files